This invention deals with a knee chap which is capable of providing protection from the abrasive nature of riding an animal. The inventor is unaware of any publications which describe such a device.
The device of this invention has the benefits of easy application and easy removal from the knee of a person, is long lasting in its use, and can be modified to provide a safety effect, in that the materials that are used to manufacture the device can be those that are fluorescent orange or some other safety color.